


From Beneath You, It Devours

by MelissaTreglia



Series: The Darkness Verse [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Apocalypse, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Gen, Markiplier - Freeform, Peevils - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: My first interactive fiction, celebrating my reaching 100 followers on Tumblr. Now I'm letting my AO3 readers join in the fun!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **So, here it is:** The first chapter of my first-ever interactive fiction! I hope you don’t mind the slow start here, as it’s a bit of set-up before we get to the good stuff (the how of it depends on what YOU choose). You may not recognize the girl you see here at first… but don’t worry, you soon will.
> 
> For those who came here for Darkiplier, have patience. He’ll show up in a little while (again, how quickly our beloved Hellgod makes His appearance depends on your choices). 
> 
> This all in thanks to my readers for helping me reach 100 followers on Tumblr. 
> 
> **The rules are simple:** You have two choices at the end of each chapter. Vote for the one you want by REPLYING to the chapter post. For my little nonnymice, don’t worry; you’re welcome to join in the voting, by leaving an ask in my inbox declaring your choice. Whatever the voting method you select, remember that you cannot choose both and you cannot make up a third option.
> 
> Please kudo, comment and share as you feel. We’re open to all comers here! Don’t be shy! Step right up and take the power into your own hands.
> 
> Right now, there’s a very unhappy girl in this chapter who could use your help. So, without further ado, let’s get started.

Phoebe gave an almighty scream and chucked the vase at the wall. It gave a satisfying crash in response as it hit the cheap drywall, before the shards plummeted to the floor. She stared at the broken pieces for a long moment, breathing hard, doing her best not to cry. It wasn’t fair, it just wasn’t  **fair!**

How could her cousin have such good luck with finding a good man and a solid career, while her own life was crap? Not that she begrudged Amy any happiness. Phoebe loved her like a sister, had always been close to her, and had been genuinely happy for her after meeting Amy’s cheerful, kind and very funny boyfriend for the first time. But it didn’t stop the feelings of jealousy from fomenting in Phoebe’s heart, especially now that her own life had become a shambles at this point.

In contrast to Amy’s good fortune, Phoebe’s newly minted ex-significant other – she didn’t dare to even think his name, or risk a crying jag – was a stone cold prick. She wanted to hate him, she really did, but instead she just hurt. Years had been wasted with him! He had lied, cheated and, finally, had just walked out on her earlier tonight. He had left her behind for, in his own words, someone who was “prettier” than she.

Phoebe had always been self conscious about her too-thin frame, and her strong familial resemblance to her cousin (close enough that they could pass for twins). Sometimes, it felt like she had been standing in the other girl’s shadow growing up, never able to move forward. Amy had been supportive, of course, and helpfully allowed Phoebe to raid her closet and makeup bag whenever a confidence boost was needed. It had taken a long time for Phoebe to get comfortable in her own skin, and she had thought she’d found someone who accepted and loved her unconditionally.

She had been wrong… so very, very wrong.

In spite of herself, she began to weep. Her chest hurt from having held back the tears for even this long. Amid her pain, there was the undeniable taint of self-loathing.  _Am I so unloveable? Why is it that the one person I gave everything to won’t stay?_

The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. The dark cloud followed her through her nightly routine, and taunted her as she readied herself for bed. She spent hours tossing and turning, torturing herself over it. The sheets tangled around her legs, nearly mummifying her in her emotional state as she lay helpless against the torrent of her self-recriminations.

First she unjustly railed at herself:  _What did I do to drive him away? Why wasn’t I good enough?_

Then, rightfully, at her former love:  _How could he do this to me? How could he leave me like this? How could he hurt me this way?_

Try as she might, she didn’t sleep at all. She lay awake all night, anticipating his footsteps but hearing only a yawning silence surrounding her, intermittently broken only by the sound of her own tears as they soaked her pillow. The very pillow she clung to, for lack of a warm body laying beside her.

She rose the following morning, exhausted, and called in sick to work. She would be useless without any sleep… not that they really needed her anyway, as it was yet another dead-end job she was forced to endure to pay her bills.

Instead, she took a mental health day for herself, reading and watching television in the quiet of her apartment. She did crossword puzzles and attempted to work on her long-neglected knitting. She cleaned house, dumping his remaining belongings into a few cardboard boxes and depositing the resulting packages on the front porch. It was his fault he’d left them behind anyway, and if someone stole them before he claimed them, it’d be no skin off her nose.

The clock relentlessly ticked forward, reminding her that time, regardless of her personal wounds, would continue to march on.

Inevitably, she grew restless and decided to go for a walk. It was a beautiful day, the sun’s golden rays of light touching the earth. It seemed to mock her, but she hoped that the sunshine would likewise brighten her spirits somewhat.

The walk was an easy one. She took a relaxed, meandering pace, allowing her mind to wander. The sidewalks almost seemed to gleam as she made her way through town. She paid no mind to the other people passing by, occasionally window shopping as a means to distract herself.

There was a breeze that carried the smell of lavender in the air from a nearby flower store. She inhaled, and felt the knot inside her untwist a little. This wasn’t so bad. Not so bad at all, to be alone. At least for today.

Eventually, her journey brought her to an older section of town, where the paving was cracked and the paint on the buildings’ facades had faded. She stopped and considered the two small storefronts before her. To her left, a quaint little coffee shop that was little more than a hole in the wall. The signage was friendly, however, promising fresh homebrewed coffee from a family-owned business. Maybe a simple cup of coffee and a croissant would improve her outlook. She wasn’t hungry, but she hadn’t really eaten much during the day, as she had had little in the way of appetite.

To her right, there was an occult shop. The windows were blacked out, and designs drawn on them that vaguely reminded her of that Wiccan stuff one of her girlhood friends had flirted with back in their high school days. There was also a clapboard sign that promised tarot readings within. She could smell incense burning, wafting out into the street from its propped open door. From her vantage point, she could only see a few rows of unlit candles of different shapes and sizes on display. Maybe browsing through their items or getting her tarot read would give her a better sense of perspective. Heavens knew she could use the guidance right about now.

The smell of the coffee was inviting, but the scent of the incense was likewise tantalizing. She stood outside, contemplating over which one appealed to her more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **YOUR CHOICE:**  
>  _Phoebe enters the coffee shop._ OR ~~Phoebe enters the occult shop.~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Continued from Chapter 1:** Phoebe enters the coffee shop.

Phoebe set her curiosity of the occult shop aside and went to get herself some coffee instead.

The door to the little coffee shop opened with the gentle ring of the bells attached above the door, and the scent of the coffee was strong in the air. She inhaled a moment, feeling a little better already. Phoebe stepped up to the counter and gave the teller her order: a hot latte with a shot of mocha sounded really good. And, while they didn’t have any croissants, they had a nice assortment of muffins.

The teller beamed at her, interacting with her only briefly, but very cordially nonetheless. Phoebe paid the required amount, taking her latte and chocolate muffin with a grateful, tired smile.

There were a few people in the place, and not a lot of places to sit. None of them places she could actually sit alone.

There was a young woman with raven-dark hair seated on the couch up against the front window, sipping an iced coffee as she scrolled through her phone. She looked vaguely annoyed and appeared to be waiting for someone, as she kept looking up at the door.

There was a table past the counter where a young man in flannel and jeans sat with a laptop, a golden retriever happily panting as it lounged by his feet. “Yes, nailed it,” the man muttered in a deep voice she found very familiar, but couldn’t quite place for a moment. She knew him, but her brain felt like it had been fried from exhaustion.

He looked up and, upon seeing her gazing at him, he grinned widely. The expression was unmistakable, and he got up and strode forward to meet her. Now she definitely recognized him; the sun-bronzed skin, dark hair and appealing blend of European and Asian features in a manner that was entirely unique coupled with that bright and open, almost childlike expression. She hadn’t seen him in some time, but he was not so easily forgotten.

“Phoebe? Hey! How’ve you been? I haven’t seen you in a minute!” He immediately gave her a warm hug, which she accepted despite her hands being full. The familiar scent of his cologne also brought with it memories. Memories of laughter and filial comfort.

She smiled at him, grateful for a friendly face. “Hey, Mark. I didn’t expect to see you around here. How’re you and Amy doing? I haven’t spoken to her in awhile. Caught up in my own stuff.

She felt bad about that, she really did. But she and Amy had kind of drifted apart ever since Amy had come to an understanding with Mark, and Phoebe’s time had likewise been taken up with her now ex-boyfriend. It hadn’t been Amy’s fault or hers; it had just been how life had happened.

It didn’t change, though, that they were still family. Blood was thicker than mere water. Though, upon further inspection, Phoebe’s ex had subtly discouraged interaction with her friends and family, resulting in Phoebe having become a little isolated from everyone else.

That was a situation that could not stand, and needed to be remedied as soon as possible. She needed to let people back into her life.

"Well, come on,” he said, ushering her to his table. “Sit down. Stay awhile.”

She sat in the chair opposite him, taking care not to step on the dog’s tail. After he sat back down, he leaned down and scratched the golden-furred dog’s head, cooing at her lovingly and calling her “Chica-Beeka.”

Mark then turned back to Phoebe, asking, “So what’ve you been up to?”

There was a long, but companionable silence. Phoebe gathered her thoughts as Mark patiently waited, petting the happily panting dog.

“My boyfriend dumped me,” Phoebe finally admitted, picking apart her muffin.

“Yikes,” Mark replied, wincing sympathetically. “I’m sorry to hear that.” He stopped petting Chica, reaching over the table to grasp Phoebe’s hand consolingly. “I know this is probably the last thing in the world you need to hear, but he was kind of…” He hesitated, but ultimately forged on. “Well, he was kind of a douche. I hope you’re able to move on. You’re better off without someone like him. Honest.” There was a brief pause, before he added sheepishly, “That sounded way more sympathetic in my head.”

Phoebe found herself smiling a little at that. “You’re right, though.” Her smile quickly faded. “I’m a little peeved at myself, though, for letting it go on this long. And hurt. I kinda want to forget about it all.”

She took a sip of her latte, letting the warmth of the beverage —and the company she was keeping – envelop her. Briefly, she felt that old jealousy monster rear its ugly head, but immediately squashed it down. He was a genuine, sweet guy and was just trying to help.

_Don’t make things weird,_ _Feebs,_  she scolded herself.

“Well, Miss Peeved, you’ve come to the right guy.” He grinned, blissfully ignorant of her internal struggle. “How about you and I hang for awhile? We could head to the arcade – they’ve got a lot of fun games there. I mean, c'mon, who doesn’t like skeeball?”

“I don’t want to keep you from your work though.” She gestured to his laptop, before taking another sip of her drink. “You looked like you were in the middle of something.”

“Nah. It can wait,” he replied with a dismissive wave at the piece of technology. “Best thing about being your own boss? You get to make your own hours.” He folded up the laptop and slipped it into a messenger bag that had been waiting on the floor, propped up against the wall. “Besides, I can use a little down time, too. Amy’s always telling me I work too hard.”

He smiled, the expression a guileless invitation.

Phoebe’s attention was briefly arrested by the sound of the dark-haired girl on the phone, apparently bickering with her caller over some matter of import. The girl’s voice was too quiet to hear, only the tone registering. Dismissing the occurrence as mere background noise, Phoebe turned back to Mark.

“So, whaddaya say?” he asked. “Wanna have a little fun, after we’re done here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **YOUR CHOICE:**  
>  Phoebe goes with Mark to the arcade. OR Phoebe declines his invitation and heads home.
> 
> **TO VOTE:**  
>  Reply to this chapter with your choice. If you wish to remain anonymous, please send your choice as an ask to my inbox.


End file.
